


the same everyday

by cryptidhansol (parttimeimmortal)



Series: wanderers [1]
Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, inspired by 365 fresh and gashina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimeimmortal/pseuds/cryptidhansol
Summary: Hyuna’s been a Wanderer for the better part of ten years. She should be used to waking up in the middle of nowhere, but, sometimes, she just wants something new to be out there.





	the same everyday

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough f/f fics in the kpop community

At some point, Hyuna is going to stop letting Hui drive. One moment she's falling asleep in the front seat of their shitty, probably-shouldn't-be-driven hatchback and the next she's opening her eyes as he's pulling into the parking lot of a diner in the middle of nowhere. The low beige building is probably the only thing on the highway for miles. Hyuna's been a Wanderer for the better part of ten years. She should be used to waking up in the middle of nowhere, but, sometimes, the look of barren goddamn desert makes her want to commit another murder (and she's pretty sure she's better at disposing of bodies now than she was years ago). 

Hyojong only wakes up when Hui turns off the car and reaches into the backseat to shove him a couple times. 

"Are we really getting out here?" Hyuna asks, exhausted and less than pleased. 

"It's probably the last place to eat for three days," Hui says, sounding… logical. Ugh. "We aren't allowed to return for a week or until we figure out the Anomaly, so it's either this or we scavenge whatever snacks we have left in the car." 

Hyuna stares at him blankly and then opens the door and gets out with a huff. She grabs her purse and slams the door shut. The fabric of floral dress catches and swirls in the wind as she's walking towards the building. She's almost there, when the door opens and a man hurries out. He gets into the only other car in the parking lot and drives off. She glances back at Hyojong and Hui with raised eyebrows, but Hui is too busy putting his suit jacket back on (cuz he's a fancy boy) and trying to convince Hyojong to put on his windbreaker because "you can't just wander around in a wife beater, babe." Hyuna shrugs it off and walks into the diner. 

It's beige on the inside too, which she thinks is a poor design choice. There's one women behind the counter, who tells her to sit anywhere, and one woman in a booth frantically chugging a milkshake straight from the metal cup, glass cup discarded. Hyuna isn't judging. She's been there, done that with a lot of worse things. She sits at a table so the other woman is still in sight and glances at the menu. When she parts the blinds to look outside, Hui has Hyojong pinned to the car, making out, and Hyuna wants to yell at them so so badly, but the window won't open. The woman at the counter comes to her table and she orders a coffee, but tells her she's waiting until her friends come in to order food (though she has no idea how long that will take). 

It's times like these that she wished she still had a phone, or a new book. Just _something_ to keep her from going insane, but, if there's one downside to being practically a supernatural census worker in a post-apocalyptic hell country, it's that there's no wifi. When she said 'yes' to being a Wanderer, she thought it would be a lot cooler. She's lucky that she is even allowed to travel with Hui and Hyojong, because Wanderers typically aren't allowed to travel in groups. However, Higher Power, their boss who is not quite a god but is not quite not a god, had decided it was less dangerous for them to function as a unit, because they barely functioned on their own. They're assholes after all, and assholes shouldn't be left to their own devices. 

Hyuna hears the clatter of something hitting the floor and looks up in time the see the other woman crawl on top of the table on her hands and knees. She had noticed early, but God she was unbelievably beautiful. She had thick dark hair, golden skin, and large dark eyes. Her makeup was well done, for someone living in the middle of nowhere. Her lips were soft and pink and it's had been so long since Hyuna had kissed anyone that couldn't stop herself from wondering. She's dressed in a striped tee shirt and pink high-waisted shorts and it doesn't… leave much to her imagination if she's honest. 

Hyuna makes eye contact and raises one brow. The other woman smirks and Hyuna feels… warm. The woman crawls to the other side of the table and steps down. She grabs the other cup from the table and drinks it down. When she pulls the cup away, her lips are covered in white and she wipes it away with the back of her hand. She feels a little turned on honestly, but then the door opens, interrupting their staring contest, and Hyojong and Hui stumble in, sliding into the booth across from her. The spell is broken and Hyuna watches the dark haired women as she dances past her and disappears through a door. She focuses back on her own table where Hyojong's already spread out a map covered in red lines and circles instead. They order enough food to feed maybe fifteen people when the server comes back to them. They tell her not to bother them until their food is done. 

"These are all the irregularities that have been noticed in this area by Eunkwang and them," Hui says, pointing the major points out with his fingers. 

"Eunkwang was the last one to survey this area?" Hyuna asks, mapping out the markers and key with her eyes. 

"That's come back, yeah…" Hui says. "There's some information from before Eunkwang, but this is the most recent and it's supplemented by that data." 

"There's so much." She heaves a sigh. "I guess this is why they didn't send the babies out on this… How are we even going to know what we're looking for?" 

"Hyo, you have the description of the sightings, right?" 

Hyojong pulls a hefty stack of papers out of his knapsack and places them on the table. He slides them towards Hyuna and she starts to flip through them. 

They are all, ultimately, a variant of the same thing. Within the barren wastelands of the desert, there's a place. It varies from account to account, so it might be desire based, but some say it's a house, others a restaurant, a few storefronts mixed in. They all feature a recurring theme of companions going through a backdoor in the building and not coming back. Oftentimes, the people tried to find them, but, at some point, they just started walking away. They're all surviving stories, so it's hard to fathom how many might have actually disappeared. 

"Wild…" She murmurs, but things are connecting in her mind. She glances at the door behind her and finds one eye staring at her through the crack in the door. She pats her sides and her thighs, checking her knives and her wards, before she stands up. "I'm going to try something. If I don't return, tell Higher Power it might be a curse timeloop of some sort and its source is a woman." 

With that, she doesn't wait for a response and she heads for the door with long strides, skirts billowing behind her. She throws open the door and it shows a hallway. The woman from before stands at the end of it and she beckons to her with two fingers. Hyuna feels warmth envelop her and then the door slams shut behind her. 

The hall is lit in a light pink and it feeds into a room, with a fridge, a couch, and a lamp. The woman dances backwards through that room and to another set of doors, and Hyuna follows. She enters a room filled with clothing next and the woman watches her from the white doors as she struggles through the masses. She opens the doors to watch the other roll down a hallway. They go through one more pink room. On the opposite side of the room is curtains. The other strips off her shirt and shorts, down to what looks like her bathing suit, before she disappears through the curtains. Hyuna, for the first time, hesitates to follow. She goes through the curtains just in time to see the woman disappear around the corner. She pauses again and then… the other returns around the corner and quickly approaches her. Hyuna doesn't move and she stops about five inches from her. 

She's prettier up close and Hyuna feels something like fear course through her body. 

"Why are you following me?" Her voice is soft, barely more than a whisper, but there's an underlying brightness to it. 

"Do you not want me to follow you?" 

She cocks her head, as if confused, and grabs her hand, leading her further away. Hyuna lets her pull her along. They walk in silence. The tension of the chase fades from her body and she's left with an all-consuming curiosity that boils inside of her. 

"What's your name?" she asks. 

They keep walking. The hallway seems to extend forever, stretching in the golden light and yellow paint. It's disorienting. She feels like they have just been walking the same path over and over again, on loop. 

"They call me Gashina." 

"Is that your name?" 

The yellow hallway ends right as she asks that and 'Gashina' freezes. The door appears at the end of the hallway, melting out of the wall. It looks like the same door they had come in through in the first place, the one from the diner. Gashina turns towards her slowly. There's a frown on her pretty lips. 

"What did you do?" 

"Is that unusual? I just asked your name?" 

She hesitates, doubt clouding her face. There's confusion in her eyes and whatever happened must be very out of the ordinary because she takes a long time to formulate an answer. 

"There's typically a different door here, and more rooms after this… I don't understand…" 

She pouts and Hyuna shrugs. 

"I don't know what to tell you, though you could tell me your name?" 

The woman is quiet for a moment and then she seems to resolve herself. She stands up straight, shoulders back, head held high. 

"My name is Sunmi." 

And, with that, the door blows open and a wind pulls her backwards into the diner. She tries to grab onto Hyuna, but the wind is too strong for them to make a solid connection. Hyuna finds herself running, propelled forward by a feeling of dread and the pull of the wind. She launches herself through the door right before it closes. 

She finds herself in the diner again, but now it is night. The diner is empty, full of fog and wind. Sunmi stands in the center of the room, the wind whipping her hair around her face and sending napkins spiralling through the air. She's wearing a long orange dress now, sparkly and form fitting. Her expression is blank and a bit scary. Hyuna feels like something just went very, very wrong. Something in her tells her that Sunmi just got upgraded from a minor enemy to a final boss. Hyuna's dealt with worse honestly. She's gone toe to toe in hand to hand combat with some giants and demigods, a woman the same height and weight as herself will be easy, right? 

She pulls a knife where it was strapped to her right thigh and spins it in her hands, testing her grip and dexterity. She doesn't know if she will actually need it, but she feels less nervous, more confident, with a blade in her hands. She walks a slow circle around Sunmi, surveying her body position. She analyzes her weak points, trying to find cracks in her defense. It's a bit nerve wracking that she can't… uhh… she can't find any. 

She comes to stand in front of her again and she kind of… doesn't know how to proceed so she just kind of stares at her for a moment. Then she walks forward. Sunmi doesn't move. 

"Hellooooo," she says and the other woman doesn't say anything. She doesn't even blink. 

Hyuna keeps moving forward until she's barely a hair's breadth from her. She is still frozen and, while Hyuna does not like doing things without a person's consent, she very carefully presses her lips against Sunmi's. One of her hands, the one not holding the knife, comes up to cup her cheek. Her lips are soft, but sticky with cherry flavoured red lip tint. It's chaste and short and she pulls away quickly. Something in her is praying that it worked, but Sunmi stays still. 

Hyuna starts to move away, then hands grip her shirt and pull her forward again. Sunmi's eyes are closed now. In her surprise, Hyuna had moved her face to the side. Her first kiss lands on her cheek and Hyuna manages to adjust so that their mouths meet. It's slow and hesitant. The hands in her dress move to around her neck. Hyuna is frozen for a bit and then she relaxes. She drops her knife and her hands fall to rest on her hips. Their lips move against each other slowly and Gods it has been so long since she got anything more than her own fingers. Sunmi is warm and Hyuna finds herself going pliant against her. 

Soon though, they are breaking apart to catch their breath and Hyuna, despite being breathless and too warm, mourns it. 

"Wow…" Sunmi murmurs and Hyuna laughs. "I want to… I've never been able to leave through those doors and now I feel like I can try." 

Hyuna grins at her and then she grabs her wrist, pulling her towards the door. They blow open behind her and she stops at the threshold. Sunmi stops as well, anxiety clear on her face. Hyuna pulls her hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently. She wants to say something cheesy about true loves kiss breaking curses, but decides against it. 

"You'll make it. If you don't, I'll try again." 

The hesitation doesn't fade, but she takes a step forward and Hyuna turns and _runs._ They pass over the threshold and, despite how she had worried, Sunmi's hand stays in hers. There's a bright burst off light and then… 

It's the two of them, crammed into… a restaurant bathroom. It's barely enough room for them. Hyuna is pressed against the door, Sunmi braced on top of her. Hyuna takes a deep breath, praying to the Gods that they aren't stuck in this bathroom for eternity. She moves her hand and gropes for the door handle. When she finds it, she twists and the door opens behind them. They fall out onto the floor of… the diner. Hyojong and Hui stand over them, weapons in hand and concerned looks on their face. Hyojong looks a little bit like he's about to cry, blubbering out a teary 'Hyunaaaaaa'. Sunmi perks up from her chest with a groan and looks around. Then she starts to laugh. Hyuna grins back at her, feeling like something really went right. 

* * *

Hyuna likes sitting in the backseat more than she likes sitting in the front. Hyojong complains about it a lot because it means he can't sleep in the back anymore, but Hui hushes him with barely more than a hand on his thigh and he stops complaining. 

She likes the backseat, because Sunmi likes to curl up across the seats with her head in Hyuna's lap. Hyuna runs her hands through her fingers through her long dark hair. She's asleep now. It took a while, but they had gotten approval from the Higher Power to have Sunmi tag along with them. They were already an atypical group, so Higher Power allowed them. Sunmi had spent the better part of fifty years tempting people inside a of timeloop in a cursed building and then consuming them for their magic energy. Something Hyuna had done had prevented her consumption and she managed to free her too. Now, they've been travelling for a couple months, catching her up on exactly what is going on in the world. It's fun not being the third wheel. Instead it's like… an eternal magic roadtrip double date. 

Sunmi stirs awake, opening her eyes. Hyuna leans down to kiss her softly. 

"Are we there yet?" 

"You've got to learn to be patient, if you want to keep this job, dear." 

Sunmi pouts and Hyuna laughs, kissing her again. 

"As long as I'm here with you, I'll be patient." 

"Me too," Hyuna murmurs. "Me too." 


End file.
